Online users or users of smartphone or tablet “apps” as they are called today take various types of intentional actions on websites or computer systems they access over a computer network, such as the Internet. Owners or operators of websites or computer systems accessed by the users have very limited visibility, if any, into a user's overall online interactions with that owner or operator's website or computer system let alone other websites or computer systems owned or operated by others. Relatedly, online users or users of apps lack a mechanism for informing an owner or operator of a website or computer system the frequency or extent of that user's online activities generally or with that owner or operator's website or computer system. Web browser or app users also lack a mechanism for viewing at a glance their historical activities with a particular owner or operator or generally with multiple owners or operators across a computer network. Aspects of the present disclosure solve these and other problems and fulfill these and other needs.